


(Some of the) States go to Hogwarts!

by tavvyesbroski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deal with my bad tagging for now, Fifty states (Hetalia), Look I don't know how to tag this shit, Oh yeah and there is a bunch of 2p Hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvyesbroski/pseuds/tavvyesbroski
Summary: Some of the states go to Hogwarts in Harry Potter's third year, to protect him. They hadn't learned magic since they went to Ilvermorny as kids, so what will happen? Read on to find out!((This takes place in modern times, but it's still the Golden Trio. Also, technology works as the wizards have invented phones that don't interfere with magic.))Rated T for explicit language





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there weren't any States go to Hogwarts fics anywhere, so I decided to be the first! The main character is 2p!Illinois, as I am from Illinois and wanted to use the darker side of Illinois.

~Alfred's P.O.V.~

I wasn't really paying attention to the World Meeting, because I couldn't announce my idea to create a giant superhero to end global warming. Well, it was Texas's idea, not mine, but same difference.

The room got quiet, for once. Oh shit, something serious must be going on.

Looking up, I saw Iggy was talking.

"-most of you call my magic fake, but I know for a fact all of you have your own magic communities. There is a wizard you all know, Voldemort-" a few of the countries who reside near Arthur winced, "-who is rising to power once again. The Chosen One, Harry Potter, is in great danger, and must be protected.

"I know all of us are much too busy to go to my magic school, Hogwarts, as teenagers - who would think that we had time for that? - But if any of you know people who would be willing to go and protect the boy, please do tell," explained Arthur.

No one said anything. They obviously didn't know anyone who'd be willing to drop everything and go to a magic school to protect Harry Potter. 

I looked over at Mattie, who shook his head: the provinces would most definitely not be willing to go to Hogwarts.

Sighing, I stood up. All eyes turned to me. 

"I know a few people who might be willing to help."

Word count: 231


	2. CHAPTER ONE

~Ella's P.O.V.~

I was laying on a couch in the living room. The living room in 1p! America's mansion, to be specific. My feet, covered with black cotton socks, were in my 1p's lap, and my head was resting on the cushioned arm rest.

Speaking of my 1p, Emma was snoring peacefully and quietly. It was relaxing, and I'd sleep as well, if it wasn't for the fact that I was wide awake.

The door opened, and in walked Alfred, my dad's 1p. I hate calling him dad, François is more of a parental figure to me after Native America died. I was a French colony, at one point, and I had gotten quite attached.

"'Sup, Alfie?" I greeted, shaking myself out of my thoughts as I smiled over at him. 

"Nothing much. What about you, Ella? I can't expect you to say everyone has been as quiet and calm as they seem to be right now," responded Alfred, smiling back in greeting.

"I only got here about an hour ago, Gilda kicked me out of her and the 2p!Axis's house because I was 'creeping Luciano out,' whatever that means," I scoffed, before getting back on subject. "But everyone's been fairly calm while I was here. Can't promise that that'll last for a while. So, any news?"

Alfred's eyes lit up. "I almost forgot! Can you wake Emma up and have her get everyone?"

Nodding, I sat up and raised my hands off of my stomach to shake my 1p, effectively waking her up.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Yeah, what is it?"

I told her, "Can you get everyone down here? Alfie's got news."

"Oh, of course I can," she said, yawning before putting two fingers in her mouth and whistling extremely loudly. I feel bad for any dogs within a three mile radius.

For a split second, there was silence. Then, I heard the thumps of everyone attempting to get downstairs, to the first floor.

Soon enough, every state was in the living room. Including Alex, 2p!New York, unfortunately. I hate her with a passion. We were the only two 2ps, though, just to be clear.

After clearing his throat, Alfred smiled at everyone. 

"Alright," he began, "does everyone remember Ilvermorny?"

Everyone except for Alexei and Leila, Alaska and Hawaii, nodded. Those two had yet to learn magic.

"Well, that evil overlord is back and is after the 'Chosen One,' Harry Pottery. So if any of you would be willing to go over to the British wizarding school as thirteen year olds, raise your hands. And no," Alfred added, "England will not be there, so the Thirteen have no reason to worry."

Massachusetts, Kansas, Texas, Kentucky, Nevada, Oklahoma, Maryland, Delaware, Alex, and I all raised our hands. Alex only raised her hand after she saw I had mine raised, so she was obviously fucking with me. I glared at her, but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Can Alexei and I go? We could learn magic there as first graders!" Leila begged with excitement, looking up at her father with pupy dog eyes.

Alfred quickly caved. "Fine, but you'll go to Ilvermorny for your second year, because Ilvermorny is the best!"

Squealing happily, she hugged Alexei. The Alaskan sighed, having learned long ago not to resist Leila's hugs.

Emma smirked, looking over at me. "Looks like the White Sox games won't get recorded. Shame, you were really looking forward to seeing their September games, weren't you? And their final game on October 1st, though I assume you're going to fly over here to see that one."

"You assumed right. And please record them, please?" I begged, not wanting to miss any of their games but not willing to take so many breaks off of Hogwarts to see their games.

My 1p quickly relented. "Fine. But only on your TV, and only because they're a Chicago team."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you! Now help me pack until Christmas," I paused, before adding, "and help me shrink my clothes down to 13 year old size."

***

It was September 1st, the day us states went to Hogwarts. All of us, save for Alexei and Leila, who physically appeared 11 already, were shrunken down to the size of a 13-year-old.

This meant I was shorter, which absolutely sucked, because I'm already short enough 5'6" normally, but now I'm 5'1". Ugh, even Leila is only two inches shorter than me. And Alexei is 5'5". Not fair!

We all apparated to King's Cross Station, as told. Alfred couldn't come with us, as he had another world meeting super early, but he had left instructions for JJ, Delaware, who's really named James but everyone just calls him JJ.

I winced at the feeling of apparation as I landed on the floor in a secluded area of King's Cross. It's been way too long since I've done that. 

Leila and Alexei looked like they were about to throw up. This was only their first time apparating, though it was only side-along with JJ. 

Luckily, no one vomited. I glanced down at my Hogwarts Express ticket, eyes widening in utter shock.

"Station 9 3/4? JJ, you know where that is?" I asked in confusion and shock.

JJ looked at the instructions Alfred gave him. "You... Run into the wall between station 9 and 10? What the fuck?"

Glancing up, I saw we had convinently walked in front of station 9 and 10. Inhaling deeply, I summed up all my courage and said-

"Alex, you go first."

She blinked, obviously not expecting that. "What?"

"You heard me," I said rudely, shoving her into the wall.

She, unfortunately, didn't collide with it, instead passing through it smoothly. I sighed in disappointment. 

"I'll go next," I murmured, running into the wall. I crashed straight into Alex, who fell, while I remained standing.

"Hah, that wasn't even on purpose!" I snorted, Alex glaring up at me.

Soon enough, everyone else came through. No one fell this time, disappointingly enough.

"Let's get on the train, now," I suggested, pointing at the bright red locomotive. It wasn't going to leave for another seven minutes, but better safe than sorry.

We all headed onto the train. Austin (Texas, obviously) was always way ahead of everyone, being 5'8" when 13-year-old size. Normally, he's 6'3". Fucking giant.

JJ, Betsy (Maryland), Johnathon (Massachusetts), Alexei, and Leila all sat in a compartment together. I sat with Dorothy (Kansas), Jackson (Kentucky), and Kelly (Oklahoma). I don't know about everyone else, though.

There was already a guy sleeping in our compartment, "Professor R. J. Lupin," according to his briefcase. 

The four of us talked quietly together. We talked about what we had farmed this year and the number of tornadoes we had, when three people came into the doorway.

"Excuse me, all the other compartments are either full or have people we'd rather not sit with, do you mind if we sit here?" The girl of the trio, a brunette with frizzy brown hair and slight buck teeth, asked politely. 

Dorothy quickly answered, "No, we don't mind at all! Feel free to sit here." 

"Lovely, thank you!" She smiled back, and they all sat down. There was enough room for maybe one more person to sit, so it wasn't all that crowded.

"Bloody hell, who's that?" asked a redheaded boy, pointing at the sleeping professor.

Matter-of-factly, the girl said, "That's Professor R. J. Lupin."

"And how would you know that? Reckon you've read it in a book somewhere?" 

"It's on his case," she rolled her eyes, before turning to us. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," greeted the boy who had yet to speak. He had messy black hair and emerald green eyes that were hidden behind circular glasses. 

Those three were staring at us momentarily, clearly expecting some sort of reaction. I blinked rapidly, not understanding why.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," finished the redhead boy who had been arguing with Hermione. His voice had an edge of shock on it from our reaction, or lack thereof.

I cleared my throat, so maybe they'd stop staring so creepily. It didn't work. "Um, okay, I'm Ella Jones," I smiled awkwardly.

"Dorothy Jones, nice to meet you," smiled Kansas, less awkward than me.

"Jackson Jones, but just call me Jack," Kentucky saluted two fingers in a wave.

"Hello y'all, I'm Kelly Jones!" Oklahoma greeted enthusiastically.

"Before you ask, they're siblings, but I'm just their cousin," I lied, going with the alibis Alfred told us to use.

"Are you guys American?" Harry questioned, pushing up his glasses. I suddenly realised that Harry was the Chosen One and that's why we were supposed to react earlier. Gosh, I'm an idiot at times.

Kelly nodded. "Yup, were from the States! I'm from Oklahoma, Dorothy's from Kansas, Jack's from Kentucky, and Ella's from Illinois. By the way, all of us are adopted, so that's why we're the same age and not twins or whatever."

Suddenly, the train stopped. I wondered aloud, "Are we here already?"

Hermione shook her head, brows furrowed. "No, there's still an hour and a half until we're there."

The lights went out, and the temperature dropped quite a few degrees. Frost began to form on the windows.

Blinking in shock, I asked, "Merde, that's not supposed to happen, is it?" Some of my native French slipped out, as that happens when I'm distressed or shocked or really really happy. Usually it's just 'filler' words like Merde or Merci, seeing as I've been speaking pretty much only English since 1818.

Ron looked as best as he could through the frost on the windows. "I can't see them very well, but there are figures coming on board. Maybe the train broke down, and they're coming to help?"

No one replied. There was a cold prickling feeling on the back of my neck, and I was filled with nervous anticipation.

A hooded figure appeared in the doorway. The temperature dropped even more, and I felt as if there was no happiness in the world. It reached it's hand out, and I gasped as I got a sudden rush of horrible memories.

I spared a fleeting thought about Dementors and the Patronus charm as I buried my face in my hands, tears wetting them as I sobbed silently.

And then, it was gone as a male voice yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

Cursing myself for falling victim to the wave of depression from the Dementor, I wiped my eyes. I blinked rapidly, getting my contacts back in place.

Glancing up, I saw my savior was the previously sleeping teacher. He was kneeling over something on the ground, which I soon realised was Harry, who had apparently fainted from the Dementor attack. Not that I blame him.

Mr. Lupin gave Harry chocolate when he came to. "Eat up, chocolate helps you recover from Dementor attacks," explained the teacher, continuing to hand out chocolate to everyone.

I took mine, quickly eating it. The sweet flavour filled my mouth as I checked the time. "Shi-" I glanced at the teacher, before censoring myself with French. "I mean, Merde, we're almost there, we'd better change into our robes," I stood up, glancing at Kelly and Dorothy so they knew to follow me.

They did just that, making sure they grabbed their bags, which had undetectable extension charms on them. I had mine on my back, as it was a drawstring bag. 

We walked to the girls' changing room outside, which had, conveniently, three stalls. We each walked into one and locked them.

I decided to keep on my normal clothes under the robes, because they were good enough, and that uniform was not my style.

The outfit I was currently wearing was a black shirt with '21' on it in loopy, golden writing, black leggings, and black Converse with golden laces. I threw the plain black robes on over my current clothes, and I glanced at the currently grey tie.

Biting my lip, I decided to transfigure it into a yarn bracelet, which I slipped on to my wrist.

Walking out, I saw that Kelly and Dorothy had done the same, only they both had their ties as necklaces.

"We looked great," I hummed, playing with my relatively short and curly red hair.

Kelly nodded, smirking. "Hell yeah, we do! Let's go back to the compartment now, though, y'all."

The three of us walked back over to our compartment, and saw everyone else had changed. Jack still had on his camo T-shirt and blue jeans, though everyone else was still fully changed. 

The teacher was gone, probably to get ready with the rest of the teachers.

I sat down with Kelly and Dorothy, next to Jack. The three of them talked about recent tornadoes, while I ran my hand over engravings in the wall. It said 'Marauders,' with what seemed like four different people's initials. I saw that one said 'R.J.L.' Perhaps this was Mr. Lupin's compartment, once upon a time? 

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my curiosity as the train stopped. I quickly stood up, everyone else following suit, and I walked out of the door. I followed the rush of people until I was stepping out of the train's entrance.

 

_Word count: 2230_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'll try and update every week, but I never got around to it until recently!
> 
> The next couple of chapters are already written out in a binder, but please leave suggestions! I'll try to incorporate them in a later chapter, if I can.
> 
> If I haven't updated all week and haven't left an A/N explaining why, please feel free to bug me until I respond. If you are one of my friends that has access to my phone number, please don't text me about it, because I might be grounded and don't want my mom to see the text and know.
> 
> That's all for now! See you next week!


End file.
